Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Light
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Light is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The Cures are the reincarnation of the Dark Pretty Cure 5. The theme is about butterflies,elements,human characteristics,and emotions. Plot After the defeat of the Dark Pretty Cure 5,they were reincarnated into human girls and were placed in different homes with their memories erased. Now 16,the girls have realized who they were and vow to save the world from evil. Look out,villains! Here comes the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Light! Characters Cures Yumehera Nishi(Yumehera Nishi)/Cure Wish(Kyua Negai)-Nishi is the leader of the team and the main protagonist of the series. She is very caring and has a big heart like Nozomi. She is postive and wants to be a guidance counselor when she grows up. Unlike Nozomi/Cure Dream,she is not childish and everybody thinks of her as a special or gifted person since she is very talented. Her alter ego is Cure Wish,the new Cure of Hope. She is the reincarnation of Dark Dream '''and her theme color is pink. '''Natsuki Rika(Natsuki Rika)/'Cure Temper'(Kyua Tempaa)-Rika is good at sports like Rin. She loves fashion and is a tomboy as well. Unlike Rin/Cure Rouge,Rika can be childish and is known for her temper tantrums. Her alter ego is Cure Temper,the new Cure of Passion. She is the reincarnation of Dark Rouge and her theme color is red. Kasugano Kerriann(Kasugano Kerriann)/'Cure Energy'(Kyua Enajii)-Kerriann is cheerful,calm,and polite like Urara. She is very cheerful and also wants to be an actress. Unlike Urara/Cure Lemonade,she is not afraid to be herself in front of others and is not shy. She is confident and outgoing. Her alter ego is Cure Energy,the new Cure of Effervescene. She is the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade '''and her theme color is yellow. '''Akimoto Kirika(Akimoto Kirika)/'Cure Serenity'(Kyua Shizukesa)-Kirika is kind and peaceful like Komachi. She is never angry and always polite. Unlike Komachi/Cure Mint,she is strong,even if she's insulated and can be bold and daring when it comes to adventures. Her alter ego is Cure Serenity,the new Cure of Tranquility. She is the reincarnation of Dark Mint and her theme color is green. Minazuki Kaya(Minazuki Kaya)/'Cure Reason(Kyua Iware)''-Kaya is known for being cool and calm like Karen. She is mature and understanding. Unlike Karen/Cure Aqua,she is rarely angry and never offensive. She can be naive and sometimes relies on other people for help. Her alter ego is '''Cure Reason,the new Cure of Intelligence. She is the reincarnation of Dark Aqua '''and her theme color is blue. Pixes '''Peanut(Piinatsu)-Peanut is a brown fox from the Palmar Kingdom. She can be cheeky,but cares for the Pretty Cure. She can turn into a human named Hashimoto Natsumi. Butter(Bataa)-Butter is Peanut's twin brother. He is goofy and clusmy,but is very kind. He can be forgetful and awkward. He can turn into a human named Hashimoto Benjiro. He has a secret crush on Nishi. Villians Shadow(Shado)-The main villain of the series. He was the creator of the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and he tries to convince the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Light to join him again,but fails. His dream is to rule all the worlds. Darkrise-Shadow's right hand man. He is a brute and destructive. He appears in Episode 1. Control-He is full of himself and can get angered easily. He appears in Episode 3. Archnae-She is a spider witch who smiles when others are in pain. She appears in Episode 5. Dark Pretty Cure 5 Dark Pretty Cure 5 (Daku Purikyua Faibu)''are the evil versions of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5. They returned in Episode 45 when Shadow created them in order to defeat the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 New Light and to completely turn into the Dark Pretty Cure 5. However, they failed and were fused together into Cures of Characteristics. The members are: * '''Dark Dream'(Daku Dorimu)-Cure Wish's original self and Cure Dream's evil counterpart. She does not know how to be happy with friends and tries to convince Wish that friends don't make you happy. Instead,she was shocked when Wish told her that friends mean everything. Instead of defeating,she accepted her friendship and they fused together to create Cure Dream Wish(Kyua Dorimu Negai). * Dark Rouge(Daku Ruju)-Cure Temper's original self and Cure Rouge's evil counterpart. She thinks that friends are inconvenient and tries to convince Temper that friends are nothing. Instead,she learns that friends are important. Dark Rouge then wants to make friends after learning this and Temper befriends her. They were fused together to create Cure Rouge Temper(Kyua Ruju Tempaa). * Dark Lemonade(Daku Remonedo)-Cure Energy's original self and Cure Lemonade's evil counterpart. She thinks that you should make yourself happy and tries to convince Energy to not waste your time making other people happy. She was shocked when Energy said if other people are happy,then you'll be happy. She befriends Dark Lemonade and were fused together to create Cure Lemonade Energy(Kyua Remonedo Enajii). * Dark Mint(Daku Minto)-Cure Serenity's original self and Cure Mint's evil counterpart. She believes that it's better to protect yourself and tries to convince Serenity that protecting yourself is more important. She was shocked when Serenity said that it's better to protect other people. She finally believes Serenity and they fused together to create Cure Mint Serenity(Kyua Minto Shizukesa). * Dark Aqua(Daku Akua)-Cure Reason's original self and Cure Aqua's evil counterpart. She believes that you can only trust yourself and tries to convince Reason to rely on yourself. She was shocked when Reason said that friends help us,no matter what. She finally gives in and they fused together to create Cure Aqua Reason(Kyua Akua Iware). Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go Items Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Butterfly Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries